SIENTE MI IRA
by YaToyAqui
Summary: Asesinado por una población cuya tristeza y odio nubla su juicio. En los exámenes chunin es tiempo de demostrar de lo que es capaz un verdadero demonio. Un Nuke nin vuelve a su hogar para ayudar a prevenir una posible invasión. NARUHAREM
1. Levantate

5 años… han pasado desde que Kyuubi no Youko atacó la aldea Konohagakure no Sato ubicada en el País de Fuego, el zorro de nueve colas arrasó con el bosque cercano a la aldea, eliminando a los refuerzos enviados al frente de ataque. Esa noche el Yondaime Hokage, temido en varios países por su famosa técnica Hiraishin no Jutsu, realizó el último sacrificio para salvar a los residentes de Konoha.

Usando el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, produce la aparición de una de las invocaciones supremas más poderosas; Gamabunta, una especie de sapo gigante. Subido en el lomo de la invocación se dirigió directamente a Kyuubi con un recién nacido en brazos, ante las protestas del tercer Hokage Sarutobi.

En las puertas de la aldea el demonio irradia su fuerza, el aire se hace pesado al respirar, su mera fuerza hace que el simple humano se arrodille por el temor. Sus ojos rojos como el fuego se posan sobre el Yondaime que se encuentra en una serie de complejos sellos. Realizando la técnica Shikifuujin invoca a Shinigami y entregando su alma en sacrificio, el demonio es encarcelado en el interior del niño.

Sarutobi junto con el estudiante del Yondaime, Hatake Kakashi se dirigen al lugar de batalla y encuentran el cuerpo sin vida del cuarto Hokage y en sus brazos un bebe de cabellos rubios en un fuerte llanto. Kakashi saca su espada y se dispone a decapitar al niño, pero es parado por Sarutobi.

Sarutobi- su último deseo fue que el niño sea visto como un héroe, nada más. Yo cumpliré con su última voluntad- Tomando en brazos al bebe se desplaza hacia Kakashi.

Kakashi- ¿tiene nombre?- Sarutobi mira los ojos azules del que tiene en brazos y dice suavemente.

Sarutobi- Uzumaki Naruto… el héroe de Konohagakure no Sato-

**PRESENTE**

Un rubio de 5 años se encuentra corriendo por los callejones de la aldea de Konoha, la oscuridad de la noche da la presencia de una aparente sombra escapando de un grupo de personas con antorchas.

-ESTA ATRAPADO… MATEMOS AL DEMONIO- Acorralando al niño contra la pared, una de las personas se acerca y escupe en el rostro del rubio, incrustando una lanza en el pecho del niño, seguido de varias patadas en el rostro, costillas, estómago, riñones. El rubio se encuentra en un charco de sangre, respirando erradamente, sus ojos expulsando lagrimas sin parar. Un sentimiento de culpa surge en la cara de los atacantes al ver el llanto desgarrador del niño, que se está desangrando.

Las mujeres presentes comienzan a llorar por el atentado, al igual que otros de los hombres.

- DEBE SER UNA ILUSION EL NIÑO ES UN DEMONIO. LOS DEMONIOS NO LLORAN-

-ANBU- Sarutobi aparece en un remolino de hojas, sus ojos furiosos por lo ocurrido. Sacando del camino a los residentes ve una escena que hubiera preferido evitar. Yaciendo en el frío cemento del callejón se encuentra el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto, sus azules ojos sin emoción alguna, su boca sigue expulsando sangre debido a las heridas. Caminando entre lágrimas se arrodilla ante aquel que llegó a considerar como un nieto. Abrazándolo rompe en llanto, sus puños apretando la remera sucia del niño. Los ANBU que sabían la clara diferencia entre un demonio y el jinchūriki, aquel que es el contenedor de un Bijū, estaban preparando sus armas.

Sarutobi- Naruto… no- Una mano se posa en la espalda del tercer Hokage, un hombre de 1, 80, con vestimenta perteneciente al grupo Anbu, su mascara blanca con marcas rojas.

Kakashi- déme la orden Hokage-

Sarutobi- no… vivirán con el remordimiento de haber matado a un niño inocente, toda la aldea se enterará de esto. Naruto encontrará paz, no se salvaran por medio de la ejecución…esa es mi orden Hatake- Los ANBU se retiran dejando a Sarutobi llevando el liviano cuerpo de Uzumaki.

Sarutobi- reúne a los aldeanos y miembros del concejo en 30 minutos en la Torre- Kakashi asiente y se retira silenciosamente.

30 minutos después todos los miembros del consejo, aldeanos, incluso sus hijos se encuentran en frente de la Torre esperando el discurso del Tercer Hokage. Los aldeanos empiezan a vitorear a su líder, este los silencia con un gesto y para sorpresa de todos levanta con sus manos el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto.

-EL DEMONIO A MUERTO- Los presentes comienzan a aplaudir alegremente.

Sarutobi- ALDEANOS DE KONOHA HE INVITADO A INOICHI YAMANAKA PARA QUE LES HAGA UNA VISON DE LO OCURRIDO, Y "TODOS" LO VERAN- Inoichi realiza los sellos correspondientes y una bola de chacra se visualiza, en la que muestra todo lo ocurrido. En el momento del llanto de Uzumaki la gente estaba quebrada emocionalmente, habían cometido un error.

Sarutobi- ESPERO QUE ESTEN ALEGRES POR EL RESULTADO DE SU ESTUPIDA ACTITUD. RETIRENSE Y PIENSEN LO QUE HA OCURRIDO, HAN PERDIDO MI RESPETO- Sarutobi se transporta junto con Kakashi a un descampado exterior a la aldea.

Sarutobi- Naruto… se que no estas muerto, Kyuubi tendría que ser liberado-

Kakashi- ¿era necesario ese discurso?-

Sarutobi- si… su regreso matará de un infarto a varias personas. Kyuubi te lo encargo- Saliendo del lugar seguido de Kakashi que antes mira por última vez a Naruto.

Pasado dos minutos salen de los arbustos dos zorros plateados con tres colas cada uno. El más grande se acomoda debajo de Naruto y lo levanta y con ayuda del otro se lo llevan en sus lomos.

_**-DESPIERTA NIÑO…-**_

_Naruto- _¿_donde estoy?- Su cuerpo se encuentra en una especie de cuarto con caños en el techo, y una extensa cantidad de agua a sus alrededores. Poniéndose de pie sigue el ruido de las garras. El calor se hace presente en el, unos ojos rojos lo miran expectante detrás de unos barrotes que tienen una especie de sello en la cerradura. _

_Una de las garras sale por entre los barrotes y les gestea que se acerque. Sus pies acatan la orden. _

_Naruto- ¿quien eres?-_

_Kyuubi- **SOY EL RESPONSABLE DE TUS PROBLEMAS, EL ODIO, EL RECHAZO, LA IDEFERENCIA. EL RENCOR DE TUS PRECIOSOS ALDEANOS SE DEBE A MI… KYUUBI NO YOUKO**-_

_Naruto- Imposible… tú estás muerto-_

_Kyuubi-** NINGUN ASQUEROSO HUMANO PUEDE DESTRUIRME, TU QUERIDO YONDAIME ME SELLO DENTRO DE TI SACRIFICANDO SU VIDA. ESE HOMBRE TIENE TODO MI RESPETO. AHORA MI PREGUNTA ES LA SUGUIENTE… AHORA QUE SABES EL MOTIVO ¿QUE HARAS¿QUE DESEAS?... ¿COMO PUEDO AYUDARTE NIÑO?-** Su boca se encurva en una sonrisa malévola. Naruto para sorpresa del demonio se acerca con fríos ojos que harían orgullosa a la propia muerte._

_Naruto- poder… hazme más fuerte- _

_Kyuubi- **TUS DESEOS SON ORDENES UZUMAKI… HAZ UN CORTE EN EL SELLO Y PERMITE QUE MI CHACRA SE INTRODUZCA EN TU SISTEMA-** Naruto obedece el pedido y lo corta, rápidamente un viento rojo se presenta rodeando el cuerpo del rubio, entrando por su nariz, ojos, boca, oídos. Su cuerpo se retuerce del dolor sufrido. Una hora después el suceso termina. _

_Kyuubi- **LEVANTATE… HEREDERO-** _

**EXTERIOR **

Cerca de un árbol, el cuerpo sin vida de un niño comienza a realizar una serie de espasmos. Su pecho moviéndose arriba y abajo, tomando control de la situación. Sus desnutridos brazos se apoyan en el césped, sus piernas temblorosas sosteniendo su lastimado cuerpo. De pie estirando su cuello hacia atrás sintiendo la suave brisa de la noche.

Su boca se abre mostrando sus afilados colmillos, su pelo rubio presentando mechones rojos que brillan en la oscuridad. Abriendo sus ojos ya no son del color del mar, ahora rojos como la sangre sedientos de poder. Caminando con dirección al arroyo, el pasto a su alrededor es quemado por su chacra rojo que lo envuelve como una cápsula.

Cerrando sus ojos coloca su dedo en el arroyo y en un instante lo seca por completo con una explosión proveniente de sus dedos.

Naruto- Gracias… padre- desapareciendo entre los árboles, con dirección incierta.

**INTERIOR DE NARUTO**

_KYUUBI- **HAZME ORGULLOSO HIJO**- Yéndose hacia la parte trasera de la celda. _


	2. Mierda Uchiha

Sarutobi- ¡Aquellos que crean que su equipo está preparado para los exámenes Chūnin, den un paso adelante!- Un hombre de pelo corto negro y con una cigarrillo en la boca se presenta, al igual que una morocha de ojos rojos y escultural figura.

-Yo Kurenai Yuhi nominó al equipo 8; Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino-

-Sarutobi Asuma, como mi compañera nominó al equipo 10; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Choji-

- YO MAITO GAI NOMINO A MI JOVEN EQUIPO, TENTEN, ROCK LEE Y HYUGA NEJI- Los presentes estaban tapándose los oídos por el volumen de su voz. Este usaba un traje spandex verde y tenia unas horripilantes cejotas.

-Hatake Kakashi, nominó al equipo 7, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Sai- los Jōnin presentes comenzaron a murmurar sobre los postulados al examen.

Sarutobi- este año hay mucho talento en los más jóvenes, retirense todos menos los líderes de los equipos postulados- Segundos después el cuarto estaba desocupado.

Sarutobi- lo siguiente que voy a develar no saldrá de este cuarto- realizando una serie de sellos, dando como resultado una capa de chacra impenetrable desde afuera, en todo el cuarto.

Sarutobi- Kakashi… Sai volverá a el escuadrón ANBU- Kakashi levanta su mirada del libro.

Sarutobi- sabes muy bien que solo fue puesto para proteger al Uchiha. Y antes que preguntes si hay reemplazo te digo que sí- Kurenai al igual que sus otros compañeros estaban expectantes.

Kakashi- ¿quien? Hokage-

Sarutobi- estará llegando al anochecer. Uzumaki Naruto- Ahora si que Kakashi tiró el libro al suelo, Kurenai estaba siendo sostenida por Asuma ya que había perdido el equilibrio. Gai estaba expresando algo sobre la fuerza de la juventud y esas cosas raras.

Kurenai- es imposible Hokage el chico fue asesinado cuando tenía 5 años-

Sarutobi- Yuhi en verdad crees que Kyuubi lo dejaría morir. Por alguna razón que no entiendo el zorro tomó cierto afecto por Naruto. Algo que no sabe está villa de incompetentes aldeanos es que si el niño era asesinado el demonio sería liberado y devuelto a estas tierras-

Asuma- ¿donde estuvo estos 7 años?-

Sarutobi- entrenando bajo las ordenes del más poderoso de los Bijuu-

Kakashi- ¿cual es su función al entrar en mi equipo?, Hokage-

Sarutobi- proteger a Sasuke Uchiha, y trabajar bajo las órdenes de Konoha por 3 años-

Kurenai- eso no explica el porque de su regreso en este momento-

Sarutobi- uno de mis estudiantes estuvo recavando datos y descubrió ciertos movimientos en una de las villas que empezó a resurgir hace pocos años, Otogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta del Sonido); al parecer hubo varios embajadores de Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Arena) transportándose allí por órdenes de su Kasekage. Lo que da la sospecha de una alianza, pero lo que más me incomoda es que se haga en el momento de los exámenes, justo cuando ninjas de todos los países asisten a Konoha-

Gai- sospecha de una invasión- Sarutobi asiente con su cabeza.

Asuma- cree que este chico siga siendo leal Konoha-

Sarutobi- no… todo lo contrario. Pero es mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado que en contra, y creánme cuando digo que ese joven podría vencer a los tres Sannin por si mismo- Los cuatro Jounin estaban sorprendidos por la confianza que demostraba el Hokage por Naruto Uzumaki.

Sarutobi- Kakashi, avisa a tu equipo de los cambios y que deben estar en las puertas de la aldea en 4 horas. Es todo retirense.

**ICHIRAKU RAMEN**

Sakura- Sasuke gracias por venir a comer conmigo- sonriéndole al Uchiha sentado a su lado-

Sasuke- mph…- (WOW DIO SIGNOS DE VIDA)- segundos después aparece Kakashi entre una nube de polvo, como siempre su ojo izquierdo tapado por su protector ninja produciendo que el pelo se levante hacia el costado, todo signo de emoción se lo ve por la reacción de sus ojos.

Kakashi- hola equipo, en cuatro horas los quiero en la puerta principal de la aldea para recibir a su nuevo compañero-

Sakura- QUEEEEEEEE, QUE PASO CON SAI- Sasuke rompe sus palillos por el grito y la cacerola de Teuchi empezó a hervir.

Kakashi- ehh… no sé- sin querer esperar otro grito de su estudiante desaparece por los techos con dirección quien sabe a donde.

Sakura- ¿como crees que sea?-

Sasuke- mientras no sea un obstáculo, lo aceptaré- Sasuke paga su comida y se retira seguido de la pelirrosa.

**4 HORAS DESPUES EN LAS PUERTAS DE LA ALDEA**

Sentados contra uno de los árboles están Sasuke y Sakura. Raramente Kakashi esta presente también, al parecer la duda no lo dejaba dormir…o leer.

Sakura- AHHHHHHHHHH YA PASARON 20 MINUTOS DESDE QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ (INNER: _CHAAAAAAA mátalo cuando llegue, mátalo_)- Para los que no sabían de su lucha interna, ella estaba con una pierna flexionada y con su puño al aire y sus ojos mostraban una gran ambición.

Kakashi- Sakura calmate… ya llegará- dicho esto se hace presente un rubio en ropa totalmente negra, su pecho tenía un espiral rojo, de donde salían unas pequeñas líneas hasta sus hombros. No usaba las típicas sandalias sino botas de combate negras, el pantalón bajaba hasta su tobillo. Ya frente a sus nuevos compañeros y sensei, se presenta.

Naruto- Uzumaki Naruto- bajando su cabeza en respeto.

Kakashi- no tanta formalidad Naruto, yo seré tu sensei, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Tus compañeros, rosita es Haruno Sakura y señor humor es Uchiha Sasuke- Sus dos estudiantes miran con fastidio los apodos que les otorgo Kakashi ante el extraño.

Sakura- mucho gusto en conocerte Naruto- estrechando la mano, que amistosamente le da el rubio. Al estirar su mano hacia Sasuke este la mira y se da media vuelta.

Sakura- Sasuke, se más respetuoso-

Sasuke- no vale la pena, su chacra es débil. Es un obstáculo en mi camino-

Naruto- no te creas la gran cosa mierda Uchiha- Esto si se pudrió.

Sasuke- quien te crees que eres para insultar mi clan, perdedor- Kakashi estaba suspirando y leyendo su libro nuevamente mientras que la pelirrosa estaba aterrada.

Naruto- supongo que si Itachi espera que la porquería de su hermano lo venza, va a morir de vejez-

Sasuke- ¿COMO LO CONOCES? CONTESTAME- Naruto lo ignora y camina hacia su otra compañera y su sensei.

Naruto- ¿siempre es así?- Kakashi lo mira y con los ojos en forma de U le contesta.

Kakashi- es un buen chico, se bueno con el- salidas esas palabras Sasuke saca su Kunai y lo tira contra Naruto que se deshace en el aire.

Sasuke- Bunshi no Jutsu, aparece- Detrás de unos arbustos se escucha la voz del rubio.

- Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu- una gran bola de fuego sale de la boca de Naruto con dirección al Uchiha que realiza rápidamente una serie de sellos.

Sasuke-Kawarimi no Jutsu- reemplazándose por un tronco y apareciendo alejado de la técnica de fuego. Naruto aparece frente a el.

Naruto- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- creando 4 clones iguales a el, sin fallas, los cuales rodean al sorprendido Uchiha. Rápidamente los clones empiezan a formar un espiral de chacra en la palma derecha, al principio de color azul, pero en segundos en una bola roja como la sangre, los ojos azules ahora rojos brillando en la noche, sus colmillos presentes, sus tres marcas en cada mejilla mas gruesas. Esto paralizó a Sakura y Kakashi no esperaba una muestra del desprecio por Konoha tan pronto, eliminando al único Uchiha de la aldea. Los cuatro clones saltan y lanzan el Rasengan en una misma dirección provocando la unión y crecimiento de la bola de chacra. Kakashi utiliza Kawarimi para sacar a Sasuke, arrojándolo metros atrás.

Naruto- ¡¡¡RASENGAN!!!- Una sonrisa se visualiza en el rostro del rubio que deshace sus 4 replicas y baja la intensidad de su ataque. Kakashi sin embargo se encuentra terminando su ataque para ser lanzado.

Kakashi- ¡¡¡CHIDORI!!!- ve que Naruto deshizo el Rasengan pero su chacra es muy poderoso y no encuentra lugar donde expulsarlo sin lastimar a nadie, sus nervios no lo dejan pensar. Enseguida frente a el, Uzumaki que recibe el golpe del Chidori de lleno.

Kakashi- NARUTOOO- Corriendo para ver a su estudiante junto con los otros dos descubre al destruido Naruto en un cráter en el suelo. Al tocarlo para ver las heridas se deshace en una nube de polvo.

Kakashi- muy gracioso Naruto… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Apareciendo sentado en una de las ramas se encuentra el verdadero Naruto.

Sakura-¿CUANTO HACE QUE ESTAS AHÍ?-

Naruto- 2 horas- Sakura tenía ganas de golpearlo pero es detenida por Kakashi.

Kakashi- Sasuke discúlpate con Naruto- Sasuke da la media vuelta claramente enfadado cuando escucha un murmuro detrás de el.

-Itami no Sennen- Naruto incrusta los dos primeros dedos de cada mano extendidos y juntos en el recto del Uchiha. Volándolo por los aires.

Kakashi- _("creó que me gustará tener en mi equipo a este chico")-_

Sakura- ("_después de todo Sasuke lo tenía merecido": INNER- CHAAAAA ADEMAS ES MALDITAMENTE SEXI, ARRANCALE LA REMERA_)- Sacudiendo su cabeza ambos costados para sacar pensamientos pervertidos.


	3. Secretos

Nuestro protagonista se encuentra caminando con dirección a la torre Hokage acompañado de Sakura y Kakashi. El peligris con su nariz metida en ese librito naranja. Sakura tenía en su cabeza varias preguntas que hacerle al recién llegado pero no quería darle a pensar que era una entrometida. El rubio ve el rostro nervioso de su compañera por lo que prosigue.

Naruto- Sakura… ¿quieres preguntar algo?-

Sakura- NO NO NO- Moviendo sus brazos nerviosamente de lado a lado en frente de su cara.

Naruto- ¿cuanto falta Hatake?-

Kakashi- no me digas Hatake, dime Kakashi o sensei pero menos eso queda muy formal para algo entre compañeros de trabajo-

Naruto- ok Kakashi- Apuntando con el dedo hacia delante muestra la monumental torre del Hokage. Pasando por entre los guardias que saludan cordialmente a los tres allegados. Al llegar a la secretaria esta les dice que pueden pasar ya que Sarutobi los está esperando.

Sarutobi- me da gusto ver que llegas temprano Kakashi- este sonríe y señala al rubio. Sarutobi no puede evitar una serie de emociones en su cara al ver al crecido Naruto. Acercándose para sorpresa de Sakura, se agacha y lo envuelve en un abrazo paternal que Naruto devuelve.

Sarutobi- puede ser que no me recuerdes pero cuando er- El rubio corta su conversación.

Naruto- te recuerdo Sarutobi y te lo agradezco… y el también- el Hokage se siente aliviado al ver que el chico se acuerda aunque sea un poco de el, pero las circunstancias de su llegada no son necesariamente comunes.

Sarutobi- nos dirigiremos al consejo para hablar de ti, Kakashi, Haruno necesito que ustedes también nos acompañen. ¿y Uchiha?- Kakashi se rasca el cuello y junta sus manos como la técnica usada anteriormente por Naruto y mira hacia al rubio, el Hokage entiende el gesto y comienza a reírse. Dirigiéndose a pisos inferiores se encuentran en camino al consejo para la reunión.

Ya en el cuarto están todos los necesarios para llevar a cabo la conversación.

Sarutobi- Kakashi, Haruno colóquense junto con los demás profesores. Naruto te nombraré cada uno de los presentes para que los recuerdes para futuro- Poniendo una mano en el hombro de Uzumaki comienza a presentarlos.

Sarutobi- aquí se encuentran algunos de los representantes de cada clan y ciertos civiles, Aburame Shibi; Akimichi Chouza; Nara Shikaku; Yamanaka Inoichi; Haruno Sakumo; Inuzuka Tsume; Hyuga Hiashi; Danzo; Mitokado Homura; Utatane Koharu- cada uno de ellos le da la mano a Naruto con sumo respeto (Danzo con la única mano que tiene jejej).

Sarutobi- ahora los Jounin de la aldea, ya conoces a Hatake Kakashi; los demás son Yuhi Kurenai; Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki; Sarutobi Asuma; Maito Gai; Ebisu; Gekko Hayate; Yamato; Namiashi Raido; Shiranui Genma; Yamashiro Aoba. Claro esta decir que los miembros del consejo tambien lo son. Y tenemos aquí presente a Uzuki Yugao, que pertenece a ANBU. Listo me canse, presente a todos. Ahora prosigamos al porque de la reunión-

Hiashi- queremos que nos diga cuales son sus condiciones para residir en Konoha-

Naruto-30.000.000 de ryou, que me parece justo. Solo asistiré con mis técnicas a Konoha por el período de 3 años- El consejo sentía que no tenían el derecho de exigir algo ya que la causa de su partida fue por la propia villa y algunos del consejo, claramente con los sucesos posteriores estaban completamente arrepentidos. Lugo de una deliberación Hiashi levanta su mano para terminar con los comentarios.

Hiashi- Uzumaki, aceptamos la primera condición. Pero quisiéramos discutir la segunda-

Naruto- esas son mis dos condiciones, tómenlo o déjenlo-

Tsume- podrías decirnos algunas de tus habilidades-

Naruto- manejo los 5 elementos es todo lo que necesitan saber-

Shikaku- necesitamos que seas un poco más específico, nombra algunas técnicas-

Naruto- Rasengan, Chidori, Raikiri, Kage Bunshi no Jutsu… Hiraishin no Jutsu- esto produjo que varios de los miembros del consejo comiencen a murmurar.

Inoichi- ¿quien te enseño estas técnicas?-

Naruto- tuve ayuda de 2 Sannin, Jiraiya en masterizar el Rasengan y Tsunade con todas aquellas técnicas de elemento tierra y algunas cosas para ser medic-nin- Sarutobi estaba orgulloso de escuchar que sus dos antiguos alumnos hallan ayudado a Naruto, pero su duda era como los conoció- Una pregunta rondaba por las cabezas de todos los presentes, hasta que Mitarashi Anko pidiendo permiso al consejo hizo la pregunta.

Anko- ¿como sobreviviste?- Sakura estaba cada vez mas confusa, que chico es entrenado por dos Sannin, y ahora esa pregunta. No entendía nada.

Naruto- creo que hay cierta gente que no debe escuchar esto- cerrando sus ojos.

Kakashi- Sakura gracias por acompañarnos pero este tema no le es autorizado escuchar a nadie que no sea Jounin o superior- Sakura baja su cabeza en derrota y se retira paro antes mira al rubio que se encuentra serio, su actitud dio un giro sorpresivo.

Hiashi- prosigue Uzumaki- su voz mostrando ansiedad y los ojos de los demás expectantes a sus gestos.

Naruto- después que me golpearan casi hasta la muerte, quede en un estado de coma, en la que tuve una interesante charla con mi amigo aquí presente- Tocándose el sello en su estomago.

Naruto- digamos que me contó sobre la realización de mi sello y quien lo hizo. Cuando recupere la conciencia estaba siendo cargado por dos zorros, seguidores de ustedes saben quien-

Sakumo- ¿cual fue la conversación que tuviste con el?-

Naruto- Yondaime, el cuarto Hokage, decidió sellarlo en mi cuerpo cuando era un recién nacido. Kyuubi tiene un gran respeto por Yondaime así que pensó que sería mejor entrenarme en todas las técnicas existentes-

Danzo- ¿confías en Kyuubi?-

Naruto- más que a ustedes- ese comentario calló como una bomba en la cara de los presentes.

Sarutobi- creo que son suficientes preguntas, solo permitiré dos más-

Homura- quisiéramos hacer una disculpa pública junto con los demás de la villa por lo sucedido, y preguntarte… ¿quisieras formar parte de la villa nuevamente?- El silencio se hizo en el cuarto.

Naruto- lo lamento pero no deseo estar atado a una villa, sobretodo a ESTA villa- sacándose un insecto que estaba dentro de su manga.

Kurenai- ¿accediste solo por dinero¿O hay algo que deseabas ver nuevamente?-

Naruto- para serle sincero Kurenai… si me hubieran ofrecido más dinero en otra villa posiblemente sería un enemigo de ustedes, como dije no estoy sometido a ninguna villa. Deberían sentirse agradecidos de que haya aceptado venir por pago-

Sarutobi- es todo por hoy, nuevamente se hará una reunión más compleja, pero Naruto recién ha llegado de su viaje- Abriendo la puerta, es detenido por la voz del menos pensado, Shibi Aburame, Sarutobi mira a Naruto que frena en su paso y acepta la pregunta del miembro del consejo.

Naruto- pregunta Aburame-

Shibi- ¿como reviviste?- Naruto comienza a esbozar una sonrisa.

Sakumo- que preguntas Shibi, ya contó que estuvo en un coma y luego despertó-

Shibi- Naruto, tu chacra no es de este mundo… estás muerto- Los miembros del consejo casi se caen de sus sillas al escuchar esto.

Sarutobi- ¿que significa esto Naruto?- Naruto levanta su vista para mostrar sus ojos rojos, eran dos gotas de sangre, mostrando su colmillo por el costado izquierdo de su boca contesta la pregunta.

Naruto- digamos que tengo un permiso especial por parte de Shinigami- sus ojos hacen un reflejo blanco para volver a su estado rojo.

Danzo- ¿eres un demonio?- hablando con odio.

Naruto- Danzo… soy un humano con ciertas habilidades que me permiten viajar a ambos mundos, pero repito… soy humano-

Danzo- disculpa Uzumaki…- Naruto sabe que su arrepentimiento no es del todo sincero.

Hiashi- ¿como pasó?-

Naruto- eso lo responderé otro día, ahora necesito descansar- Agachando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Sarutobi- Naruto mañana repórtate a primera hora en el estadio, serás examinado por varios Jounin, así que descansa- Uzumaki sale del lugar acompañado por un ANBU que lo escolta hacia el cuarto de huéspedes en la torre Hokage.

Hiashi- Sarutobi… es necesario que el chico resida permanentemente en Konoha. Podríamos establecer que Uzumaki comience un nuevo clan-

Sarutobi- Hiashi… el muchacho es libre, tú lo oíste…-

Inoichi- quizás en estos tres años encuentre algún motivo por el cual quedarse en Konoha-

Danzo- saben que si decide establecerse en Konoha deberá, siendo el único Uzumaki, practicar la poligamia. Siendo el líder de su clan, y obteniendo un lugar en el consejo. Por mi parte no tienen objeción en eso, deseo que el chico se quede-

Sarutobi- escuchen… no quiero que comenten esto a nadie… que estos tres años no haga amistades falsas, que la nueva generación lo conozca libremente, sin presiones. No quiero llegar a mi escritorio y ver un matrimonio arreglado con otro clan. Naruto decidirá que hacer con su vida no nosotros- Todos los miembros del consejo asienten con su cabeza.

Sarutobi- profesores, Jounin, pueden retirarse. El siguiente tema es solo para el consejo- Segundos después el Hokage se sienta en la silla y saca unos papeles.

Sarutobi- mi estudiante recolectó cierta información, dejando de lado la supuesta invasión, una organización llamada Akatsuki anda en busca de los Bijuu-

Sakumo- hay que proteger a Uzumaki-

Sarutobi- Jiraiya cree que atacarán en la invasión. Los nombres que pudo averiguar fueron por el momento, Orochimaru, y dos miembros de Akatsuki, Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi-

Hiashi- ahora entiendo el porque de la llegada de Uzumaki-

Inoichi- pero entonces Naruto está en peligro quedándose aquí-

Danzo- Hiashi no habla de que él este en peligro sino de ella-

Sakumo- ¿de que hablas Danzo?-

Danzo- esto es algo que solo lo saben el Hokage, Hiashi, Jiraiya y yo… Naruto no fue el único jinchūriki de la aldea- La mayoría estaba furioso de que el Hokage escondiera esto ante el consejo

Shibi- tienes mucho que contar Sarutobi- este se estaba masajeando la sien.


	4. Examen

Sarutobi- como saben existen 9 Bijuu, Kyuubi atacó a la aldea de Konoha, pero ese mismo año en el país de la Tierra, para ser más específico en la ciudad de la Roca, atacó el demonio de dos colas, Nibi. Yondaime realizaba una recolección de datos junto con Jiraiya, en esa misión fueron testigos del sello del demonio en un recién nacido. Luego del ritual varios ninjas de la ciudad estaban decididos en acabar con este jinchuriki, pero gracias a la tan conocida técnica del cuarto Hokage, pudieron rescatar a esta niña-

Sakumo- ¿cual es su nombre?-

Sarutobi- Kikyo Tetsuko-

Homura- pequeño secreto tenías guardado Sarutobi… ¿que haremos?-

Hiashi- creo que lo mejor, sería ponerla junto con el equipo de Kakashi-

Inoichi- pero los equipos ya están formados-

Sarutobi- desde que tiene 5 años ha sido entrenada por Yugao, en la división ANBU, así que no habrá problemas. Además había decidido tomar los exámenes este año, ya que según ella no estaba preparada anteriormente-

Chouza- pero sus habilidades sobrepasaran a las de su equipo¿cual cree usted que es su rango?-

Sarutobi- sin el chacra del demonio, Jounin, con el chacra… podría superarme- Esto produjo el miedo en los ojos de todos los presentes en la cámara del consejo.

Tsume- o sea que tenemos dos niños con la capacidad de destruir la aldea con mover solo un dedo-

Sarutobi- esto demuestra que la chica es sumamente leal, si fuera lo contrario ya hubiera atacado anteriormente-

Koharu- ¿la pondrás en el equipo de Uzumaki entonces?-

Sarutobi- creo que podría ser de mucha utilidad, además que Naruto tendrá otra persona como el a su lado, y podrán protegerse mutuamente. Los dos juntos serán difíciles de capturar-

Sakumo- ¿su vida fue diferente a la de Uzumaki?-

Sarutobi- es todo lo contrario a el, la aldea al no saber de ella, vivió normalmente, tiene un profundo respeto y cariño por Konoha, por lo que creó que chocara en opiniones con Naruto. Al enterarse de la vida de este, podría provocar un quiebre en su pensamiento a la aldea, pero conociéndola… será imposible que cambie su opinión-

Danzo- esta aldea ha hecho mucho daño a Uzumaki-

Sarutobi- quiero que entiendan que Naruto no es más de esta aldea, meses atrás estaba por ser reclutado por Orochimaru pero no aceptó-

Homura- eso es bueno, todavía hay esperanza-

Hiashi- no lo entiendes… la única razón por la que lo rechazó es porque Konoha ofreció más dinero. Si Otogakure tuviera más recursos, en este momento estaríamos recogiendo cuerpos de las calles y peleando con un ninja renegado que nos supera en 100-

Inoichi- o sea que al ganar esta invasión, corremos el riesgo que en tres años seamos destruidos. No veo la diferencia-

Sakumo- la única posibilidad es que Naruto tenga algo que proteger aquí-

Sarutobi- en este momento no hay nadie. Naruto en este momento es alguien vació, sin piedad en sus ataques, será difícil-

Tsume- ¿su equipo estará enterado de su misión o se mantendrá en secreto?-

Sarutobi- será mejor esperar, aunque que creo que Sakura ya debe estar sacando conclusiones- Mirando a Sakumo que sonríe por el cumplido.

Sarutobi- doy por terminada la reunión, mañana quiero que todos los profesores y miembros del consejo estén presentes en el estadio a primera hora. Retirense-

**MAÑANA SIGUIENTE. ESTADIO KONOHA**

El estadio se encuentra cubierto por un Genjutsu complejo para que el examen no sea intervenido. En las gradas los miembros del consejo mirando ansiosos el comienzo de las peleas. En el centro se encuentra Naruto con la misma ropa del día anterior. Sarutobi desde su palco comunica las reglas.

Sarutobi- Uzumaki Naruto se te permiten todas las técnicas de las que dispongas. No podrás asesinar a los Jounin, se darán por vencidos o descalificados por inconsciencia. Los profesores que te pondrán a prueba son: Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi y Morino Ibiki- el rubio en este momento levanta su mano para preguntar.

Naruto- ¿atacarán todos a la misma vez?- esto si que asusto a todos, que demonios piensa este chico, y la respuesta del Hokage, los paralizó.

Sarutobi- no tienen reglas- Levantando su mano da por comienzo el examen. En el instante Naruto es rodeado por todos los profesores en un círculo.

Naruto se pone en una rodilla y realiza una círculo en la tierra, poniendo sus brazos al costado del cuerpo suspira tranquilamente cerrando sus ojos. El viento acaricia sus delicado rostro, su pelo volando por la suave brisa. Sus manos comienzan a temblar, segundos después sus uñas crecen al igual que sus colmillos, levantando su vista los ojos de un demonio, sedientos de sangre. Flexionando sus rodillas y arqueando sus brazos se posiciona.

Mitarashi- CREO QUE ES INJUSTO ATACARLO ENTRE TODOS, GAI OCUPATE, ADEMAS EL TAIJUTSU ES TU ESTILO- Con eso se retiran dejando al cejudo con una sonrisa muy brillosa.

Gai- MUESTRAME LA FUERZA DE TU JUVENTUD UZUMAKI- Sacando sus pesas que caen con un ruido monstruoso al suelo dejando una polvareda. Gai desaparece a una velocidad increíble y comienza a rodear al rubio, este se encuentra silencioso mirando hacia al frente.

Kurenai- podrá ser un grandioso ninja, pero nadie supera a Gai en velocidad-

Kakashi- esto terminó, a quien le toca- obteniendo una mirada confusa de los demás. En ese momento Naruto se gira rápidamente y agarra del cuello de la chaqueta a Gai para sorpresa de todos, atrayéndolo hacia el, chacra comienza a envolver al rubio, segundos después se dispersa. Gai intenta safarse pero Naruto comienza una serie de desgarros diagonales en el pecho de Maito en una velocidad casi inhumana, agarrando el cuello de su remera golpea su cabeza con la suya provocando que el campo se manche de sangre, antes de que caiga dirige su garra y lo levanta en el aire en tres golpes consecutivos, desgarrando toda su ropa, el cuerpo de su oponente flotando en el aire y Naruto junta sus manos y apoyándolas en el suelo una explosión de chacra es realizada hacia el cuerpo descubierto de Gai.

Gai es expulsado varios metros hacia arriba cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Gai- ¿qué es eso¿qué estilo?- el rubio pronuncia una sola palabra.

Naruto- Magatama- el rubio rápidamente siente un dolor en la cabeza, el lugar se distorsiona, el rubio claramente entiende lo sucedido.

Kurenai- ok ya esta dentro del Genjutsu, cuando diga ataquen- antes de dar la orden es agarrada de los tobillos una susurro es escuchado en el lugar de la pelea.

- Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu- enterrando a Kurenai bajo tierra dejando solo su cabeza al descubierto.

Kurenai- ¿como saliste del Genjutsu?-

Naruto- los Genjutsus no me afectan-

Naruto- su fuerza no es suficiente, Orochimaru barrerá con ustedes. La fuerza de Orochimaru es imposible de alcanzar para ustedes. Una de las kunoichis se enfurece por el comentario.

Anko- DEJA DE ALABAR A ESE BASTARDO- El rubio se gira hacia la que interrumpió.

Naruto- no lo alabo, pero su fuerza es de admirar, después de todo es un Sannin. Es entendible que reconociera la debilidad de esta villa y buscara más poder, lo mismo que Uchiha Itachi. Grandes shinobis, cuya aldea destrozaba la posibilidad de avanzar- Los Jounin estaban cabreados terriblemente.

Sarutobi- ANBU RETIREN A GAI Y KURENAI Y SALGAN DEL LUGAR- Los vencidos se retiran dejando a los restantes.

Anko- eres mío rubio imbécil- Naruto se posiciona con las manos al costado y su mirada fija a la mujer.

Naruto- Mitarashi Anko… Orochimaru te envía saludos- Anko se enfurece y se lanza contra el rubio a toda velocidad. Naruto se agacha esquivando el codazo de esta saltando diez metros al costado.

Ibiki- ¿crees que Anko pueda vencerlo?-

Kakashi- Uzumaki puede ser más fuerte que todos nosotros, pero debe aprender a cerrar la boca cuando le conviene-

Asuma- puede ganar, pero Anko le romperá unos cuantos huesos antes de perder-


	5. Confía en mi

Anko- ERES UNO DE ESOS MALDITOS QUE APRECIAN A OROCHIMARU. ¿NO?- Sus palabras son recitadas venenosamente hacia el rubio que mantiene un estado calmo.

Naruto- lo que aprecio de Orochimaru es su fuerza, su poder equivale a la de dos Sannin- Anko arroja dos Kunai a la altura de la cabeza de Naruto pero al golpearlo se convierte en un tronco y aparece cinco metros atrás con una sonrisa burlona.

Anko se lanza contra el rubio en una serie de combos, el rubio identifica una serie de sellos y un murmuro de Mitarashi y al instante un par se serpientes se arrojan hacia él, atándolo contra un árbol. El rubio intenta zafarse, Anko aprovecha y decide dar el golpe final. Al colocar una patada a su cabeza este se deshace en una nube de polvo.

Anko- MALDICION- ahora Mitarashi se encuentra viendo sus alrededores sin pista de su oponente. Sin darse cuenta una brisa golpea en su cuello, una mano se sujeta a su brazo y la técnica es dicha.

- Shuushuku- el brazo de Naruto se desliza como una víbora por el cuerpo de Anko hasta llegar a su cuello realizando un fuerte agarre, Mitarashi se encuentra paralizada por el sorpresivo ataque.

Naruto- sabes algo Anko, utilizando mis ojos puedo ver el interior de cada persona, miedos, deseos, fantasías… secretos. Aunque con respecto al último prefiero que cada uno tenga su privacidad- Anko logra articular algunas palabras ante el agarre.

Anko- deja… de parlotear- apretando sus ojos por el dolor inducido-

Naruto- deja esa actitud soberbia, no te queda muy bien- Anko abre sus ojos de par en par.

Naruto- es entendible que aquella persona que no tiene una mínima muestra de afecto se convierta en alguien fría y violenta con el paso de los años… pero también están aquellas que se esconden tras una máscara, soberbia, burlona, violenta, provocadora, fría. Todo eso es mentira, y ese es tu problema Anko- Anko lo miraba con furia. Uzumaki deshace el agarre y deja a una Anko en el suelo tomando aire desesperadamente apoyada en sus rodillas.

Naruto- la traición de tu sensei en tus años de estudiante, el sello en tu cuello, el tener que sufrir el desprecio de una villa por los errores de otra persona, inventar una fachada exterior completamente diferente a la interna, aislar a los demás de tu ser. Anko no tienes que creer que al expresar tus sentimientos eres débil, después de todo es lo que te hace ver como un humano-

Anko- cállate… cállate- sus ojos se mostraban rojos, aguantando lágrimas escondidas por años a la vista de los demás. Todos los Jounin, miembros del consejo, Hokage, escuchaban atentamente las palabras del rubio. Su voz llena de sabiduría a tan corta edad, pero su sufrimiento pondría a la sombra la del más feroz guerrero.

Naruto- dilo… tienes miedo… miedo de que te traicionen nuevamente, tu actitud es todo lo contrario; en verdad llamas desesperadamente por atención, deseas a alguien que te comprenda y la vez que te haga sentir segura-

Anko- CIERRA LA BOCA- corriendo ciegamente hacia el rubio, la furia, vergüenza de ser expuesta ante sus compañeros, su máscara quebrada ante las palabras de un niño. Naruto salta sobre un árbol y realiza una serie de sellos.

- Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu- una gran llamarada de fuego se expulsa de la boca de este hacia Mitarashi.

Anko- Doton, Doryuuheki- un muro de tierra se levanta del suelo y aguanta la potencia del ataque. Terminado el ataque, queda una agotada Anko.

Naruto- no estás en condiciones de estar aquí, te recomiendo que te retires- En ese momento Mitarashi escucha al Hokage.

Sarutobi- Anko, retírese del estadio, su oponente ha ganado- Anko intenta protestar pero es silenciada por un miembro del consejo, derrotada y furiosa se retira en dirección al Bosque de la Muerte.

Kakashi- ¿quien quiere ir?- Asuma saca un cigarrillo temblorosamente e Ibiki está de espalda hacia ellos con una nube negra en su cabeza con rayos.

Kakashi- iré yo- guardando su libro en el estuche de los Kunai ubicado al costado de su pierna-

Naruto- Hatake¿usarás todas tus técnicas?-

Kakashi- al parecer sabes técnicas de todos los elementos por lo que…si- su actitud perezosa siempre presente ante cualquier momento.

Kakashi se arroja contra el rubio con una patada que este detiene, el rubio tomando su pie encesta un puño al cuerpo de Kakashi que se convierte en una marioneta sacándole la lengua. De entre los arbustos aparece Hatake terminando sus sellos.

- Katon Karyuu Endan- enviando una gran cantidad de llamas al rival. Naruto se apresura y a una velocidad casi inhumana pronuncia.

- Suiton: Suijinheki- provocando una barrera de agua para prevenir el ataque. Los testigos estaban asombrados por Uzumaki.

Sarutobi- _("pudo utilizar una técnica de agua sin tener el recurso a sus manos, es muy fuerte")_

Kakashi- eres increíble Naruto pero… tienes que aprender a ver tus alrededores- El rubio mira hacia atrás y ve a Asuma.

- Houshou- Naruto es lanzado por el tremendo golpe al rostro por parte de Asuma, antes de caer es incrustado contra el árbol por cuatro Kunai, cortesía de Ibiki. Este arroja un puño contra el pero se deshace en segundos.

Kakashi- tienes debilidad por los clones Naruto- una risa se escucha en todo el estadio; saltando hasta el medio del estadio aparece Uzumaki.

Asuma- así que estuviste escondido durante toda la pelea-

Naruto- pues sí. Ahora les tengo una sorpresa más… Harem no Jutsu- realizando una combinación entre el Oiroke no Jutsu y el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, aparecen 1000 rubias con su pelo atado en dos colas, totalmente desnudas. Una de ellas se acerca a los tres Jounin con el dedo en su boca y mirando inocentemente les dice

- he sido muy mala papi- junto con los profesores todos los hombres del estadio salen volando del estadio con un chorro de sangre, el estadio queda rojo, hilos de sangre corriendo por todas las gradas, arena, palcos.

Naruto- como me gusta… sangriento- las mujeres presentes estaban con un tic en el ojo por esa técnica.

**1 HORA DESPUES**

En la oficina Hokage se encuentran los profesores junto con los miembros del consejo. El Hokage se da vuelta y muestra un algodón en su nariz.

Sarutobi- Naruto no hagas más esa técnica… por favor- todos los demás hombres estaban en el mismo estado que el Hokage.

Tsume- hombres…-

Sarutobi- Naruto… pasaste el examen. Kurenai no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ti ya que ningún Genjutsu te afecta, Gai perdió con su estilo de Taijutsu. Naruto aprovecho las dudas de Anko y las usó contra ella, y lo demás creo que no es necesario comentarlo-

Naruto- ya se que no pelearon con todas sus fuerzas ya que era una prueba, pero les remarco que tienen que entrenar en algunas cosas. Cualquier duda que tengan comuníquenmela y si puedo los ayudare con lo que tenga a mi disposición- Los presentes asienten con su cabeza.

Sarutobi- retirense- antes de salir Naruto pregunta donde se podría encontrar Anko.

Kurenai- búscala en el Bosque de la Muerte- Naruto entiende que es el campo para los exámenes, con un saludo se retira.

Media hora después se encuentra corriendo por entre los árboles, la oscuridad de la noche no ayuda mucho. Utilizando su olfato intercepta la fragancia de Mitarashi. Llegando a un tronco observa a Anko sentada cerca de un arroyo con su cabeza sobre las piernas y abrazándose fuertemente.

Naruto- Anko…- al levantar su cabeza se ve las lagrimas que corren libremente por sus mejillas, no presenta enojo sino tristeza. Naruto se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

Naruto- lamento que hayas escuchado eso, pero era necesario- Anko apreta sus puños.

Anko- ¿por que?... –

Naruto- tienes que terminar con el pasado, olvídate de lo sucedido. Muestra como eres realmente y deja de ser tan desconfiada. No todos quieren lastimarte, hay gente que te considera importante para ellos, Kurenai, tus compañeros, el Hokage- Anko mira de costado a Naruto, escuchando cada palabra que sale de su boca.

Anko- ¿era verdad eso de que puedes ver el interior de cada persona?- El rubio comienza a reírse por la pregunta.

Naruto- no… pero tus ojos te delataron, bajaste unos segundos la defensa cuando nombré a Orochimaru y eso fue todo lo que necesite para crear mi discurso-

Anko- maldito mocoso- lo próximo no lo podría haber pensado. Su cuerpo comienza a sentir un calor, los fuertes brazos de Naruto se encuentran rodeándola desde atrás, la cabeza del rubio sobre la de ella. La posición le da calma, el fuerte pecho de el sobre su espalda, la respiración calmada.

Anko- no puedo creer que un idiota de 12 años me esté seduciendo-

Naruto- nuca pensé que te sintieras atraídos por los niños-

Anko- no dejas pasar nada- Rápidamente sale de su posición y se pone de pie mirándolo directamente a los ojos, confusa.

Anko- ¿que intentas?- Naruto se para y se acerca a ella lentamente. Ya a su lado ve que Naruto tiene la misma altura que ella, realmente su cuerpo sobrepasa el de cualquier chico normal. Estirando su mano, el rubio la acerca hasta su mentón, acercando su cara ante los sorprendidos ojos de la chica junta sus labios con los de ella. Anko no puede evitar sentir un calor interno, la suavidad de su piel, la delicadeza de sus movimientos. Se separan para tomar aire.

Anko- … no podemos- Intenta retirarse pero es detenida por la mano del rubio.

Naruto- dame una buena razón por la cual no deberíamos-

Anko- tengo 22 años mocoso- Naruto la mira y la acerca nuevamente pero esta ves en un abrazo, acercando su boca a su oído susurra.

Naruto- tienes razón… soy muy mayor para ti- Anko lo empuja amistosamente y lo mira preocupada.

Anko- me gustaría conocerte, pero hay mucha diferencia, no podría vivir con ese pensamiento.

Naruto- Anko… de verdad crees que sería tan difícil vivir conmigo-

Anko- LLEGASTE HACE UN DIA Y YA QUIERES QUE VIVA CONTIGO, CLARAMENTE NO ENTIENDES COMO FUNCIONAN LAS COSAS. NO TE CONOZCO-

Naruto- que te parece si te cuento mi historia, cada detalle, cada secreto… estarías dispuesta a entablar una relación conmigo-

Anko- lo… pensaré- Naruto agarra la mano de Anko y la acerca a su pecho.

Naruto- deshaz la ilusión- Mitarashi lo mira confusa pero sigue con la orden.

Anko- KAI- la imagen de Naruto se evapora y frente a ella se encuentra un hombre de 1,80, su pelo largo y ondeado rubio con mechones rojos, sus ojos todavía azules pero más brillantes, en su cabeza unas pequeñas orejas de zorro por entre los cabellos, sus uñas afiladas, su piel un tono más bronceado.

Anko intenta articular palabras pero es detenida cuando 5 colas la envuelven acercándola hacia el. Naruto la mira fijamente desmembrándola con la belleza de sus ojos que parecen brillar junto con la noche.

Naruto- creo que tendremos un viaje al pasado Anko…- Anko lo mira en una mixtura de confusión, miedo.

Naruto- confía en mí-


	6. Dolor

Anko- ¿que haces?- el rubio sujeta firmemente la cara de la kunoichi. Sus ojos tomando un color rojo como la sangre, el viento se hace más fuerte, las hojas a su alrededor vuelan violentamente, el viento se torna rojo. Los árboles se incendian en segundos, la tierra es ceniza, el calor insoportable. Altas montañas presentes a lo lejos, nubes negras. Anko mira sorprendida a Naruto que se aleja cautelosamente para horror de la Kunoichi.

Anko- Naruto…- este desaparece en el instante. De las sombras aparece un hombre de unos dos metros, con pelo rojo atado en una colita, sus ojos de un color carmesí, vestido como un shinobi de Konoha, su hitai-ate en la frente. Sus pasos suaves, su caminar es como si no tocara el suelo.

- Anko- la voz gruesa, atemorizante, sacando sus manos de los bolsillos se ven sus garras. Anko recién toma conciencia del lugar en el que está, y la persona que está frente a ella hace que su opinión sea la peor.

- No se asuste señorita, soy un familiar de Naruto- Anko gira su cabeza bruscamente al escuchar el nombre del rubio.

Anko- ¿quien eres?- esta persona se acerca cada vez más a Mitarashi, su cara sin emociones, ojos fríos como la muerte.

- Es obvio¿qué persona tiene un chacra demoníaco?… nadie- su respiración erizaba los cabellos del cuello de Anko, su corazón latía rápidamente, el temblor se hace presente en su cuerpo. La persona toma del brazo a Anko y esboza una sonrisa, la kunoichi se calma y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

Anko- Kyuubi- este hace una reverencia hacia la chica, y cruza sus brazos.

Kyuubi- lamento la brusquedad de mi muchacho al tratar de relatar su pasado, pero es necesario si quieres entender su vida en toda su extensión.

Anko- ¿donde estoy?- Kyuubi se ríe.

Kyuubi- este es el lugar al que vienen aquellas personas que comenten pecados, suicidas. No necesitas más pistas- Viendo la confusión de Anko decide continuar con su explicación.

Kyuubi- si te preguntas porque Naruto esta aquí, digamos que es la segunda opción- Mitarashi lo mira horrorizada al entender que Naruto se suicidó.

Kyuubi- era necesario para su supervivencia. Un poco irónico, tener que morir para poder vivir. La vida no es justa, personas nacen con algún don que los hace resaltar entre los demás, aunque sea una tontería. Naruto no tuvo un don, sino una maldición, una marca que lo persiguió por su corta vida. La ignorancia de una población cegada por el odio, la tristeza. Un líder sin la suficiente fuerza para protegerlo, un grupo de viejos tarados que creen saber lo mejor para su villa. Personas como tú, que nunca prestaron atención a ver siquiera un momento el estado mental de Naruto. Lo abandonaron a su merced, un niño con un demonio-

Anko- ¿por que me dices todo esto?- esta apretaba sus puños por las palabras hirientes que la sofocaban.

Kyuubi- es necesario, tienes que entender todo, si es que quieres estar con el-

Anko- no eres la persona adecuada para hablar, si tú, no hubieras atacado Konoha Naruto no tendría que cargar con tu peludo cuerpo en su interior-

Kyuubi- no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo sucedido Mitarashi. No lo puedo explicar con palabras pero que tal si… LO VISUALIZAS- Agarrando su cuello con sus garras, apreta fuertemente, sus ojos girando furiosamente, la levanta del suelo.

**_- es necesario para la supervivencia de la villa-_**

**_- es un poco excesivo Orochimaru, es la cría de Kyuubi- en una camilla se encuentra el cuerpo de una niña de pelo y ojos rojos, su piel blanca, un cuerpo muy bien trabajado para una chica de 13 años._**

**_- son órdenes-_**

Kyuubi- mi hija, mi única hija. La única felicidad en este mundo de perdición. No tenían el derecho, NO LO TENIAN-

-**_ahora- los gritos de la chica retumbaban en el cuarto, el desmembramiento de sus brazos y piernas, la recolección de su sangre a cargo de varios hombres con batas. La sonrisa de Orochimaru, pasando su lengua por la cara de la chica, su estado era repugnante, sus últimos momentos de vida._**

**_- maldito demonio, vuelve a tu pozo- la rapidez, el filo tocando el suave cuello, cortando en un movimiento. La cabeza cae al suelo y los hombres reunidos gritan por su victoria._**

Kyuubi- esa fue su perdición-

-**_ ARASHI, KYUUBI ESTA ATACANDO LA VILLA- El descampado visible, cientos de shinobis al frente, su líder al frente. El olor a muerte en el aire._**

**_Arashi- KYUUBI, RETIRATE- el Yondaime se encontraba encima de Gamabunta. La técnica de sellado se realiza y el niño en sus brazos es marcado de por vida._**

Kyuubi- poder inimaginable pero por sobre todo, un gran hombre-

**_Arashi- Kyuubi, lamento lo de tu hija, si hubiera sabido…-_**

**_Kyuubi- no es necesario Arashi, no es tu culpa-_**

**_Arashi- cuida a mi hijo-_**

**_Kyuubi- tienes mi palabra-_**

Kyuubi- mi palabra, mi misión, su hijo, mi responsabilidad- Soltando su cuello, Anko cae pesadamente al suelo y al levantar su mirada, sus ojos llorosos se encuentran con algo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Parada frente a ella el rey de los demonios, Kyuubi, con lagrimas corriendo desesperadamente por sus mejillas para evaporarse segundos después.

Kyuubi- tiene su actitud, no se da por vencido. Su deseo de ser reconocido. No te rompas Anko, todavía tienes mucho que ver y sentir- Caminando hacia ella la levanta y con sus ojos la devuelve a las visiones..

**_- hazlo, los demonios no sienten nada-_**

**_- está bien- los cuchillos entran una y otra vez en su delicado cuerpo, el brillo en la noche, la sangre juntándose en un charco en el frío suelo. Los quejidos son silenciados por una mano en su boca. Su cabeza golpea fuertemente la pared, provocando una hemorragia. Una mano toma su brazo, este se quiebra. Su pierna fracturada._**

Kyuubi- todas las noches, sufrimiento, dolor-

**_5 personas patean el estomago de un niño en el suelo, su boca expulsa sangre por los bordes. Al retirarse, el rubio se arrodilla y segundos después vomita sangre, sus ojos rojos de llorar, moretones en su cuerpo._**

Kyuubi- lo curé, lo protegí. Ese año era el principio de su independencia, y tambien el final-

La visión del asesinato de Naruto trae lágrimas en los ojos de Mitarashi. La partida del rubio con los servidores de Kyuubi. Su primera conversación.

Kyuubi- Konoha produjo uno de los peores enemigos. Una persona con suficientes motivos para destrozar hasta la más patética persona de la villa. Su poder sobrepasa hasta el de los mejores Sannin, Yondaime. Y pensar que no saben que es el hijo de su salvador. ¿Qué dijiste?- Kyuubi se acerca para escuchar los murmuros de Mitarashi.

Anko- no más… por favor… termina-

Kyuubi- jaajajjaja, esto recién empieza Anko, discípula de Orochimaru-


	7. Encuentro de dos Jinchuriki

Naruto regresa al lugar donde se encontraba Anko. Al llegar ve a Kyuubi sosteniendo la cara de la kunoichi, la cual se encuentra llorando desconsoladamente.

Naruto- LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO- agarrando el cuerpo de Anko y alejándola de Kyuubi. Este lo mira furioso y en un instante Naruto se encuentra en un agarre por el cuello, las garras se incrustan en la piel y carne del rubio que lo mira horrorizado. Sus ojos irradiando ira, perdido ante la persona que sujeta.

Naruto- que… haces- Kyuubi abre sus ojos de par en par, recupera su calma y lo suelta, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Kyuubi- perdona, me deje llevar por el momento- mirando hacia el costado, tratando de no ver a su hijo adoptivo.

Naruto- no importa- en sus brazos se encuentra Mitarashi llorando temblorosamente, sus manos aprietan la vestimenta de Naruto, y sus lágrimas empapan su pecho. Pasando una mano por su espalda comienza hacer círculos con su mano para calmarla.

Naruto- ¿era necesario?- viendo el estado de la kunoichi de reojo.

Kyuubi- ¿dudas de mis decisiones?- su voz enojada y grave.

Naruto- no, padre- Agachando su cabeza avergonzadamente. Kyuubi se arrodilla frente a su protegido y coloca una mano en su cabeza acariciando sus mechones de pelo.

Kyuubi- es importante que ella entienda las consecuencias de estar contigo, no creo que quieras que se entere en plena relación y te abandone. ¿O me equivoco?-

Naruto- ¿que le mostraste?- sus ojos se encuentran con los de Kyuubi.

Kyuubi- hasta ahora voy en la noche de tu asesinato- estirando su cuello y sus brazos perezosamente.

Naruto- desde ahora continúo yo- Kyuubi levanta su mirada y coloca una cara de tristeza.

Kyuubi- de acuerdo, me retiro. No dejes que esos recuerdos dañen tu juicio, tu eres más fuerte- Con eso, el rey de los demonios se retira rápidamente.

Naruto- Anko…- acariciando el cabello de la kunoichi, acerca sus manos y da un suave beso en su frente.

Anko- Naru… Naruto- abrazándolo más fuerte.

Naruto- ¿quieres seguir?- susurrándole en el oído.

Anko- ¿no hay otra forma?-

Naruto- es la única manera de que entiendas. Mírame a los ojos- Anko siente sus ojos pesados, el ambiente cambia de forma, ahora bosques verdes, cielo azul estrellado. Los dos se encuentran parados en el césped o lo que queda en realidad. Un círculo de cenizas los rodea y la tierra se encuentra hundida unos cuantos centímetros. Anko sale de su asombro al ver a Naruto.

Anko- ¿que ocurrió?-

Naruto- creo que fue suficiente por el momento. Y en cuanto a lo que ocurrió, esa era mi mente, combinada con la de Kyuubi- Al ver la cara de confusión de Mitarashi, decide explicar. Antes se coloca nuevamente en su Genjutsu.

Naruto- rompí el sello provocando la unión entre ambos. Los cambios físicos son las consecuencias de hacer ese trato-

Anko- ¿realmente confías en el?-

Naruto- es mi padre Anko-

Anko- Naruto… tu verdadero padre- Naruto corta su comentario.

Naruto- ya lo sé… Kyuubi podrá tener respeto por el, pero Yondaime nunca tendrá el mío- Anko se siente incomoda por el comentario y quedan en silencio.

Naruto- ¿donde vives?- Anko lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al césped.

Anko- todos los hombres son iguales- Naruto se masajeaba el chichón en su cabeza.

Naruto- debe ser ese día del mes- el murmuro llega a oídos de Anko que lo mira salvajemente, su boca mostrando sus dientes. Un aura maligno se hace presente en el aire.

Anko- Naruto… ven aquí un momento- en la mente de Naruto, Kyuubi se estaba revolcando de la risa al ver la golpiza que estaba sufriendo por la chica.

**TORRE HOKAGE**

Sarutobi se encontraba arreglando unos papeles en su escritorio hasta que siente un golpe en la puerta y abriéndose lentamente se ve una chica de la misma edad que Naruto. Su pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos amarillos. Su piel blanca, usaba el uniforme reglamentario Anbu. Saludando cordialmente a su Hokage se sienta en una de las sillas ofrecidas por Sarutobi.

Sarutobi- Kikyo… ¿tienes alguna idea del por que de esta reunión?- Viendo que asiente negativamente continúa.

Sarutobi- como sabrás, hemos recibido la ayuda de un gran shinobi. Aunque sus condiciones no fueron lo que esperamos, finalmente decidió aportar su fuerza ante la supuesta invasión que podría ocurrir en los exámenes próximos-

Kikyo- estoy enterada de su llegada pero no veo mi parte en esto- Sarutobi aleja su pipa y expulsa el humo hacia la ventana, sus ojos demuestran una gran tristeza.

Sarutobi- es el jinchuriki de Kyuubi- Kikyo estaba esbozando una gran sonrisa al escuchar esto. Pero las próximas palabras hicieron que sus esperanzas decaigan.

Sarutobi- solo por tres años-

Kikyo- NO PUEDE SER, EL CONSEJO NO PUEDE DEJARLO IR, SERIA DE GRAN AYUDA PARA NOSOTROS, ADEMAS ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PODRIA CONOCER A OTRA PERSONA IGUAL A MI- Sarutobi levanta su mano para callar el repentino ataque de Kikyo.

Sarutobi- el que decidió no unirse a nuestra aldea fue el. Konoha le está pagando por sus servicios y una de sus condiciones era que fuera solo por tres años-

Kikyo- ¿de donde proviene?- cruzando sus piernas.

Sarutobi- es una buena pregunta… fue de Konoha… una vez- Kikyo estaba sorprendida, no entendía nada.

Sarutobi- antes de que preguntes, te digo que estarás en el equipo 7 junto con Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto, tu sensei será Hatake Kakashi- La jinchuriki de Nibi Nekomata ya conocía a los dos primeros.

Kikyo- entonces este tal Naruto, abandonó la villa. Debe ser un maldito imbécil, tentado por el poder de tener un Bijuu en su interior… me da asco- Sarutobi golpea furiosamente sus puños contra el escritorio asustando a la kunoichi.

Sarutobi- no lo conoces…, al escuchar su versión tu opinión sobre Konoha podría cambiar-

Kikyo- disculpe Hokage- agachando su cabeza avergonzadamente. Sarutobi se levanta de su asiento y abraza a la chica.

Sarutobi- ayúdalo, demuéstrale que no todo el mundo es de desconfiar. Hazle saber que hay gente que lo necesita y lo ve como el héroe que nuestro Yondaime quiso que fuera.

Kikyo- es una promesa-

Naruto se encontraba acompañando a Mitarashi a su departamento, sus piernas temblando un poco por el dolor. Además el maldito zorro no le brindaba chacra para que pueda curarse.

Anko- ¿como es que pasaron solo minutos?-

Naruto- al mirarme a los ojos entraste a mi mente, y todo lo que ocurre ahí es mínimo en cuanto al tiempo en la realidad. Pero igual me saca demasiada chacra-

Anko- ¿sabías de la hija de Kyuubi?- Naruto entra en silencio al escuchar esa pregunta.

Naruto- no es de mi incumbencia- Mitarashi decide dejar el tema, al parecer no le está permitido. Al llegar a una serie de departamentos, la kunoichi se despide de Naruto con un rápido beso en la mejilla que el rubio acepta felizmente. Tomándola por sorpresa aprieta su cuerpo con el de ella y pellizca su nalga. Lo próximo que ve es un puño acercándose a su cara.

Anko- no me tomes demasiada confianza mocoso-

Naruto- no soy tan mocoso, Anko-

Anko- tienes 12 años Naruto- El rubio se ríe a carcajadas por el comentario de la chica.

Naruto- mi edad en la tierra es de 12 años, pero mi edad verdadera es otra-

Anko- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Naruto- otro día te contaré- y con eso desaparece del lugar.

Naruto se dirigía hacia la Torre Hokage, en su última noche como huésped, ya que mañana le darían su propio departamento. En su camino ve que hay algunas personas a pesar de ser casi madrugada. Algunas de ellas al ver sus mejillas lo reconocen y agachan su cabeza, incapaces de esconder su arrepentimiento. Al parecer su llegada se esparció por toda la villa.

Naruto- _("si, si, agachen su cabeza, basuras. Pronto no tendrán que avergonzarse más. Muy pronto")_. Al llegar al despacho, los Anbu agachan su cabeza.

Anbu- Uzumaki, el Hokage se encuentra en una reunión. Espere que le aviso de su llegada- Segundos después lo dejan entrar y lo primero que ve es a una chica morocha sentada de espaldas a el. Cerrando la puerta se acerca al centro de la habitación. Saludando a esta chica se dirige a Sarutobi.

Naruto- ¿que necesita Hokage?-

Sarutobi- te quiero presentar a la nueva integrante del equipo 7, Kikyo Tetsuko- la chica estrecha su mano, pero el rubio la mira burlonamente y luego la ignora dirigiéndose al Hokage nuevamente.

Naruto- si crees que una simple jinchuriki, me mantendrá en esta aldea de mierda, estas muy equivocado. He conocido varios jinchuriki, no es nada nuevo para mí- Kikyo intenta golpear la cara de Naruto por su actitud pero es tomada de la cintura y levantada del piso. El fuerte ruido de su espalda golpeando la pared del cuarto alarma a los Anbu. Sarutobi les dice que se retiren.

Naruto- cuida lo que haces, acuérdate que tengo más colas, Nibi Nekomata. Siento tu aroma desde las puertas de la aldea- Con eso la suelta dejándola caer lastimosamente al suelo.

Naruto- hagas lo que hagas, nada me impedirá retirarme de este pozo-

Sarutobi- UZUMAKI, TEN MAS RESPETO POR LA ALDEA DE TU PADRE- Naruto se acerca al Hokage intimidántemente y le susurra al oído.

Naruto- ¿que harás?… ¿matarme?-

Sarutobi- si tu presencia en Konoha es de gran peligro para los ciudadanos, es necesario que te baje los humos-

Naruto- sostén tus palabras, porque esta vez no me estarás viendo por tu bola de cristal mientras estoy siendo golpeado- Sarutobi abre los ojos como platos, sin palabras.

Sarutobi- yo traté… Naruto-

Naruto- me salvaste, pero hubo un momento en el que dudaste si valía la pena mi supervivencia. No te culpo anciano, mi vida era una porquería, yo tambien hubiera dejado que mataran a ese niño-

Naruto- y tu… Kikyo, la única razón por la que quieres fielmente a Konoha es porque ninguno de estos estúpidos aldeanos sabía lo que eras hace años. ¿Quien sabe?, por ahí podríamos haber sido compañeros de cuarto, en el hospital- Acercándose a la ventana masajea su sien, mientras Sarutobi y Kikyo se acomodan en sus asientos.

Naruto- por favor anciano, no me hagas matarte. Eres la única persona que me trató bien en ese tiempo-

Kikyo- NO TE ATREVAS A AMENAZAR AL HOKAGE-

Naruto- no es una amenaza, es una advertencia. Un comentario fuera de lugar más y los enviaré con su querido Yondaime-

Sarutobi- ES SUFICIENTE NARUTO. DESDE AHORA NUESTRA RELACION SERA ESTRICTAMENTE PROFESIONAL, ME RESPETARAS Y RESPONDERAS A MIS ORDENES. ¿ENTENDIDO?-

Naruto- claro… miserable excusa de Hokage- Sarutobi se lanza contra el rubio con sus puños pero es parado por dos Anbu.

Anbu- CALMESE HOKAGE. UZUMAKI RETIRESE- Naruto se ríe ante al escena y se retira del cuarto con una sonrisa. Al cerrar la puerta los Anbu sueltan a su líder y lo próximo que ven los silencia. El Hokage estaba llorando arrodillado en el suelo.

Naruto caminaba perdidamente por las calles, su visión nublada.

Naruto- _("perdóname anciano, pero no pertenezco a Konoha")_

Kyuubi- _**ESTAS TOMANDO UN CAMINO OSCURO NARUTO, TE ESTAS DESVIANDO MAS DE LO QUE PUDE IMAGINAR**_- sentándose en el suelo con sus colas flameando en la oscuridad.

**GUARIDA OROCHIMARU**

- ¿Cual es su plan Orochimaru?-

Orochimaru – kukukuku… uno de cada clan, solo eso-

**OTRO LUGAR**

- ¿Qué haremos?-

- esperaremos la orden de Kyuubi, y luego… entramos a Konoha-


End file.
